


Did I Stutter? (Jetra Fanfic)

by Artemis_Linard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, F/M, Jetra - Freeform, My First Fanfic, My OTP, Oneshot, give it a shot, it's cute and short, oh tumblr, simple prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Linard/pseuds/Artemis_Linard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday on their walk to work Jean beats Petra to the light and crosses the street while she has to wait. One day he's late and Petra wonders why.</p><p>...And that's it. It's a cute little post I saw on The Best of Tumblr's FB page that I took and made into a short story. Please give it a read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I Stutter? (Jetra Fanfic)

    Hi, my name is Petra Ral. I'm 23 years old and have been working at Survey Corps. for almost three years now. It's a great company- though not many seem to have much faith in it and it's hard to keep people employed.

Our main headquarters is in Maria District, a sprawling part of the city that houses many of the the middle class and the less fortunate. My pay for working here is meager in comparison to what many of the other people in this city get paid- especially those rich folk in Sina District, but to be honest I really don't mind. I love what I do whether it's sorting papers in the office or doing fieldwork with my team because of the single-minded determination of the company to see the future and advance towards it. 'For the sake of humanity', as my boss Mr. Smith likes to put it.

That's why every morning I gather my things, catch the train from Trost station, get off at Stohess and start my 20 minute walk to work.

In the monotony of my routine, there's something I've noticed lately though- or rather, someone, though he's just as much apart of the routine as everything else. I always recognize him no matter what he's wearing (does that sound creepy?) but I never fully see his face, instead I just stare at the part of his head where the ash blonde gives way to a soft brown undercut, silently willing him to turn around as he reaches the light and crosses the street right before it turns red.

I've caught myself wondering in these past two months how he always managed to catch the light while it was still green every morning without fail and how I've managed to miss it.

It's probably just a coincidence, but I've come to enjoy our shared journey- something stable in the clamor of the early morning city rush. Sorry, I'm making it seem like something more than it is. While I do see the same stranger with his two toned hair every morning we're nothing more than that- strangers.

He is, albeit, a cute stranger. It never really crosses my mind to approach him and try to start a conversation. Introduce myself. _Hi, my name is Petra Ral! I see you every morning and normally stare at you as you walk but I really want to talk to you!_   Jeez. I really am a creep.

Like I said I stay quiet. For one that's low-level stalking and two, I don't really have time to chit-chat. My co-worker Levi is notorious for yelling at people and issuing punishments on anyone who is late to the office, and I'm not risking my job to ask some handsome young man out to coffee, as wonderful as it sounds. It would be nice if I saw him at any other time of the day but so far I hadn't met him outside of the normal route.

So, my brief contact with the boy remained repressed within the time frame of my daily walk to work.

I didn't think this would ever change, but today something curious happened that left me baffled about our relationship. I got off the train like I normally do and headed to our usual street corner, full expecting to see my stranger's two-toned hair any second, walking briskly ahead like he normally did but as I drew nearer he still hadn't shown up.

Maybe he was sick today? Or maybe he had just gotten tired of the same weirdo following him to the corner every day and had gotten there ahead of time. Whatever the reason I nearly jumped out of my skin when the pounding of feet announced his arrival.

I stood stock still and for the first time I saw his face as he turned around to address me. His hair was just as messy looking in the front as it looked from the back but he seemed to have at least made an attempt at getting his ash blonde hair under control. He wore large frame black glasses that would make any hipster proud but even so the look went well with his high cheekbones and lively brown eyes.

His dark eyebrows seemed to have knitted themselves into a permanent scowl but it lifted slightly as a small smile graced his mouth before he spoke to me, his voice breathy from his mad dash to catch up.

"I've been winning for 2 months now, can't stop now, have a good day, see you tomorrow."

And like that I was out of time to appreciate him. The man hurried off across the street just as the light turned red, awarding himself numerous honks from the impatient traffic. So he had been doing it on purpose? For two months he had been competing against me to reach the stop and I had chalked it up to nothing but coincidence. What a dork! I chuckled to myself as I continued on my way, shaking my head.

Tomorrow I swear I'm wearing running shoes to work.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a true story, which made it even cuter to me~ I hope anyone reading this liked it!
> 
> Start shipping Jetra, even as a crack pair. They're cute together~
> 
> http://tw-mossforest.tumblr.com/post/129472461900 Fanart lovingly drawn by MossForest <3


End file.
